Guilty Persona:Prototype
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: <html><head></head>An experimental one-shot of a 'what-if' scenario. What would happen, when a girl and a Void Genome from a different timeline appeared on the fateful day on that crash? How will this single event change the fate of the Wild Card Minato Arisato?</html>


**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfic21 owns nothing, but the imagination that goes through the author's head. Note this is an experimental one-shot, so there could be grammar errors or lack of certain details. Those problems will be refined in the official fic.**

?/?/1999-Evening-

* * *

><p>It had freedom.<p>

The men in white panicked as it broke free from the prison they kept it in, its blade hungry for blood as it began its rampage. Its power was becoming unstable it had noticed; as its body started falling apart and became scattered into 12 living fragments and dispersed. It roared, that menacing jagged skull mask unleashing a fierce roar as it used what great power it still had to utilize the power that all Shadows had: the ability to warp time and space. And with it, an anomaly from an alternative future had been sent to this era.

"Hey mom, dad, look what I won at the crane game!" the boy exclaimed, showing a weird glass vial cylinder that looked like something that came from the future, if the pure irony if anyone knew what it really was. "That's great Minato; it looks like it's one of a kind. Don't lose it." His mother replied as the boy nodded his head happily. Minato's father smiled as they drove on the Moonlight Bridge, then like magic, their world changed at the sound of a vicious roar piercing the fabrics of time and space again, bringing another anomaly in time as a result.

The girl awoke, her vacant eyes seeing shards of crystal near her resting body as she slowly sat up. She was 6 years old and her pink hair was slightly past her shoulders. Her sense of self was not there as exhaustion took her, as she only recalled voices of concerned people as the world turned green. As coffins surrounded her unconscious body, she herself did not turn into a coffin at all. But when the girl awoke the next day, she would find herself in an orphanage as the crystal fragments that were with her were sent for analysis.

* * *

><p>Death roared, smashing against the car as it felt to its side, glass shattering as the engine exploded. Minato panicked as his mother and father weren't moving. He had to move, his instincts to live kicked in as he forced himself to climb out of the car and jump down, falling to his knees as he became dizzy. Then he heard it, gunfire. He saw it, a robed specter with a sword at hand, the face of Death smiling sinisterly in the dark as a woman was firing bullets at it.<p>

It was a battle, but the Grim Reaper looked unfazed as the woman's eyes turned to Minato as if deciding to use a grim solution. "Forgive me…" the woman whispered to him as her eyes glowed with power. Minato did not know what the lady was talking about, but he had a really bad feeling about it as his head felt like it was going to split. He screamed, a scream of pain and agony as the Grim Reaper was being dragged inside of him, struggling for freedom as it began using its sword like a berserker to unleash wanton damage to the area, as a large chunk of concrete crashed into Minato's chest, crushing the cylinder he had won in the crane game as a mysterious light erupted from it and enveloped both Minato and the Grim Reaper itself into the radiance as Minato's grey eyes glowed blue as he continued to scream.

The pain was unbearable as he cried out. His parents were gone, unable to help him in his time of need as the swell of power within him was fading away. With it, his own senses as well as he stumbled forward, only to fall as the strange girl caught him in her arms, kneeling down, hugging him. "I'm…sorry…" the girl apologized again; her embrace was strong as young Minato Arisato lost consciousness.

*The Next Day-Daytime*

"Strange, these crystals that this girl had are like some sort of unknown type of virus." A scientist muttered to himself as he began experimenting with the strange stones with great intent. The girl seemed to have had amnesia of some sort, and was taken to the nearest orphanage in Tatsumi Port Island to be taken care of. That explosion a few nights ago had created many problems and also new mysteries with them. Little did the scientist know that he was going to unleash a great calamity that would change this world's history severely within a year…

*Orphanage-Few Days Later-Morning*

Minato sat in his seat, waiting silently with empty eyes as time slowly passed. He could see the car set aflame, the arm of one of his parents out of the window, covered with blood in an oppressive atmosphere, the smell of flames, gun powder, blood, and death. He was so wrapped up in his recollection of that scene he did not notice the patch of pink hair sitting right by him with equally empty eyes.

When the employees of the orphanage came by, they spoke to her, which then gained his attention. They got little to nothing from her when they tried to ask her for her name, as she said she didn't have one. Part of him felt sad at that, for a name means one had an identity to be remembered by. For this girl to not have a name, he decided he shall find her one.

*Several days later*

Minato shook his small heard clear of the mental cobwebs as he tried to find a name to give to the girl. But so far, nothing; as his relatives are only hours away, and he still hasn't found a clue. As he found the girl yet again, she was holding a flower, a Yuzuhira one that matched her hair in color. Then it gave him an inspiration, a new family name. "Hey, Yuzuhira." He greeted, gaining the girl's confused attention. "Y…Yu-Yuzuhira?" she asked as Minato nodded his head as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Your family name…One I kinda made it up for you." He replied looking away a bit sheepishly. But that seemed to spark something within the young girl's heart as she looked at him. "Can you…give me a first name?" she asked as Minato blinked at looked at her.

Minato really didn't socialize with anyone here for the whole time he was here. And right now, he wasn't confident with interacting with others. Especially with girls, and the way she was looking at him was really uncomfortable. But as he noticed the way her hands were clasped together, it almost looked like she was praying for a name. Praying…Jackpot!

"-Inori." He replied instantly, "Yuzuhira Inori," he repeated. The girl blinked once before nodding her head. "My name is…Yuzuhira Inori." She said, repeating that name gently.

"Minato-kun, you're relatives are here to pick you up." A caretaker called out as Minato smiled softly. "My name is Arisato Minato, it was nice meeting you Yuzuhira-san…and goodbye." He told her as he began walking away. "…It was nice to meet you too, Minato…And thank you," Inori spoke softly at the retreating back.

Years had passed, and time and again, Minato Arisato and Inori Yuzuhira would meet each other until in 2006, 13th of July-The Apocalypse Virus struck. And as a result of it, monsters were born from it as Japan was put under national lockdown to contain this threat.

* * *

><p>April 7, 2007<p>

14 year old Minato Arisato leaned on the rooftop railings, listening to his music on his portable player as the electronic billboards changed to reveal a familiar face as music was beginning to play. He then pressed pause his player and looked at the screen intently as the girl on the screen began to sing. He smiled, happy that Inori was getting popular. _"Speaking of which, the next operation is about to start…"_ he thought to himself as he began making his way down.

So, everything that makes me whole

ima kimi ni sasageyou

With that, Minato began running through the streets, dodging people left and right as the clock was ticking. And on the screen, the close up of Inori's face was there, and she smiled as she spoke two words; words that captivated those watching that smile of hers.

I'm yours

Explosions shook the town as screams began. It was that time of the day again, when the Forsaken, the nickname of these monsters that appeared when the Apocalypse virus turned people into those vicious things. To be honest with himself, Minato had been slaying them for quite a while now with his partner. It happened several months ago that they met, and together, fought them as one.

Nee, kono sekai ni wa takusan no

shiawase ga arunda ne

It all started out with a reunion with her, learning that she was a recent vocalist for an internet group called "Egoist". Minato, the ever listener of music, decided to see how the songs were as he uploaded them into his portable player, and in that instant, fell in love with them.

itsuka futari nara

It was then, he learned of the power he had…The power of the kings, to call upon the power of the Void and wield them as his weapons. He calls it, Guilty Crown. And Inori Yuzuhira was his partner, and together, they had saved many lives from the Forsaken. They had to keep their identities secret, as people would target them. He went by Orpheus, while Inori when by the name Eurydice whenever they fought together, donning masks to hide their faces from the public.

dareka ga kimi no koto wo usotsuki to yonde

kokoro nai kotoba de kizutsuke you toshite mo

Inori, in her trademark red flower-like Egoist outfit and Eurydice mask, calmly walked past the running crowed of fleeing people. Fear absent from her calm, stoic eyes.

sekai ga kimi no koto wo shinjiyou tomo sezu ni

As if they knew that each other were close, the quickly began donning their masks as Minato's right hand, bearing the Guilty Crown began glowing brightly.

ibara no kanmuri wo kabuse you toshite mo

Inori-Eurydice's chest began to glow brightly as she turned to where Minato-Orpheus was coming from as the Forsaken ones began heading towards her. Quickly reaching out to her Orpheus dug his glowing hand into her chest as he drew out a massive chunk of crystal that began to transform into a weapon. A giant sword that looked like a bisentō as behind the mask of Orpheus, Minato hardened his eyes as the Singer's Sword was in his hands once again.

watashi wa kimi dake no mikata ni nareru yo

He cradled her in his arm as with superhuman agility, leapt into the air, avoiding a slash from one of the monster as he brought the sword down to end its life before charging at another one swiftly

sono kodoku

"-It's them alright, give 'em a hand." A military officer ordered as soldiers came in with weaponry and tanks as they began firing onto the Forsaken ones.

itami wo watashi wa shitteiru 

The battle ended in 10 minutes as Orpheus and Eurydice both ended the last of them before taking off into the night as the commander merely smiled. "I'd like to thank those kids someday when I finally get to see their faces." He said to himself as he began ordering his men to search for any injured civilians.

So, everything that makes me whole

ima kimi ni sasageyou

As the duo landed far away from the battlefield, the two removed their masks as Minato had a small smile on his face. Inori had her stoic one still as the Singer's Sword transformed into a stream of silver ribbons as they returned into her chest. "Well, mission complete." Minato mused as Inori nodded her head. "Let's head back home, I'm cooking tonight."

*The next morning*

'-thanks again to Orpheus and Eurydice for aiding the military in disposing of the…" the news reporter continued with a smile as Minato tossed a pancake out of the pan right onto Inori's plate. "We're finally getting closer to Site Zero…You know what it means, don't you?" Minato asked as Inori paused from eating, looking out the window with a small, sad expression. She didn't reply, because she knew that this was the price. "Inori…" Minato began, walking up to her and embracing her in a hug. "I'll find a way to save you, no matter what." He tried reassuring her as Inori gently grabbed the arms embracing her and pulled them tightly to her. "…I'm scared…" she whispered.

"I am too, but I will find a way for you to live Inori, I promise." Minato assured, a determined tone matched with a burning fire in his eyes. He was going to stop the virus, and save Inori, no matter what the cost; even if it means his own life.

* * *

><p>46/2009

Minato stood up as his ride on the monorail was nearing its end; his headphones were the only things keeping him company as he saw something out of the ordinary: a blue butterfly flying in front of him out of the window.

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all to the same end._

_You who wish to safeguard the future, however limited it may be…_

_You will be given one year; go forth without falter, with your heart as your guide…_

Those words echoed into his mind as he lifted his left arm and covered his right eye hidden underneath his bangs. "Looks like I'm in for another adventure Inori…" he muttered as his left arm was revealed to be prosthetic and by someone were to glance at his right eye, he was blind in that one as the player he had begun playing Burn My Dread. He glanced at the back of his right hand and smiled a little. "I wonder what Voids we'll find here? I'm certain…" he began as the train stopped as the doorways opened. "This will be a fun year." He finished with a smile.

SMT: Guilty Persona

"You ready Inori?" Minato asked as he activated the Guilty Crown on his hand as the Chariot/Justice Arcana Shadow began charging at SEES.


End file.
